Angel's Wings Übersetzung
by KnuDdlMauS
Summary: Handelt von der Zeit, vor Harrys Geburt bis zum Tod von Lily und James. James denkt über seinen neugeborenen Sohn nach. Songfic


******A/N:**

******Autor:** Asrayu  
******Übersetzerin:** Löni  
******Song:** Angel's Wings by Westlife  
******Disclaimer:** Alle fabelhaften Charaktere der Harry Potter Welt gehören der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling. Weder Asrayu noch ich verdienen auch nur eine Galleone damit, deswegen wollen wir auch keine Copyright-Rechte verletzen!

**

* * *

Angel's Wings**  
**Songfic**

„Komm schon, Lily! PRESSEN!", rief der Doktor laut. James Potter starrte seine Frau an, wie sie da auf dem Krankenbett lag. Lily sah so schwach aus, es schien, als würde sie gleich zerbrechen. Sie hatte keine schwierige Schwangerschaft gehabt, aber die Arbeit war mehr, als sie vorher gedacht hatte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es James vor, in der er sich an seiner Stirn rieb und seine Hände zerquetschte, hörte er den Doktor rufen: „Ich kann den Kopf sehen!"

Lily nahm ihre ganze Kraft noch einmal für ein letztes Pressen zusammen. Sie legte sich zurück auf das Bett und war vollkommen verausgabt. James war für einen Moment besorgt, doch dem kleinen Bündel aus Fleisch und Blut, das der Doktor in seinen Arm legte, schenkte er sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er starrte in die smaragdgrünen Augen neuen Lebens, das Lily und er in die Welt gesetzt hatten.

„Es ist ein Junge, Mr. Potter!"

_I would die for you __  
__Lay down my life for you __  
__The only thing that means everything to me __  
__'Cause when you're in my arms __  
__You make me prouder than __  
__Anything I ever could achieve__  
_

Die Potters verließen nach einer Woche das Krankenhaus. James hatte vierzehn Tage Urlaub bekommen, um mit Lily, die allmählich wieder zu Kräften kam, und Harry, der nach James Vater benannt wurde, Zeit verbringen zu können. Während diesen vierzehn Tagen ruhte sich Lily an einem wunderschönen Augusttag aus und James nahm Harry mit auf den Balkon, um mit ihm den schönen Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Als die rot, orange und goldenen Strahlen Vater und Sohn beschienen, dachte James über ihre Zukunft, die sie haben würden, nach. Seit der Nacht im Krankenhaus hatte sich sein Leben verändert. Er war nicht mehr länger der Spassvogel, der Severus Snape so viele Streiche gespielt hatte, wie er es vor einigen Jahren in der Schule immer getan hatte. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er, James Potter, sich drastisch verändert und seine Vorstellungen vom Leben waren nun auch andere.

_And you make everything __  
__That used to be so big __  
__Seem to be so small since you arrived __  
__On angel's wings __  
__An angelical formation __  
__Angel's wings __  
__Like letters in the sky __  
__Now I know __  
__No matter what the question __  
__Love is the answer __  
__It's written on angel's wings_

Es schien als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Lily und er noch sorgenfreie Teenager in der Schule gewesen waren. James konnte sich noch immer daran erinnern, als er in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen sah – sie waren identisch mit den Augen, in die er jetzt sah. Alle Leute hatten gesagt, dass Harry genauso aussah wie er, doch jedes Mal, wenn er in die Augen seines Sohnes sah, sah er die Frau, die er liebte.

_I've often wondered why __  
__Someone as flawed as I __  
__Deserves to be as happy as you make me __  
__So as the years roll by __  
__I'll be there by your side __  
__I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me__  
_

Bevor Harry geboren wurde, hatte sich James – ein wirklich mutiger Gryffindor – gefragt, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde. Voldemort wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag stärker, sodass James nicht mehr glücklich sein könnte. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Frau und einen Sohn. Was könnte vielleicht mit seinem Leben geschehen?

_'Cause you make everything __  
__That used to seem so big __  
__Seem to be so small since you arrived __  
__On angel's wings __  
__An angelical formation __  
__Angel's wings __  
__Like letters in the sky __  
__Now I know __  
__No matter what the question __  
__Love is the answer __  
__It's written on angel's wings_

„Lily, er ist es! Nimm Harry und geh!"

Lily rannte aus dem Raum und nahm den nun hysterisch schreienden Jungen mit sich. James holte seinen Zauberstab und bereitete geistlich die schlimmsten Zaubersprüche vor, die er je als Auror gelernt hatte. Die Tür wurde aufgebrochen und James wurde mit einer in schwarz gekleidete Figur konfrontiert, die bereits mit seinem Zauberstab vor James stand und James wusste, dass es unvermeidlich war. Zumindest hatte er Zeit gewonnen, für die zwei Personen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als sein eigenes Leben.

Doch es sollte nicht heißen, dass er ohne einen Kampf aufgeben würde.  
„Expelliarmus!", schrie er, doch leider zur gleichen Zeit, wie auch der Dunkle Lord es tat. James Zauberstab flog aus seiner in die freie Hand von Voldemort.

_Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven their life __  
__Knows the way I'm feeling looking in my baby's eyes __  
__That's why I can't bear to be __  
__Too far away __  
__I know that God must love me 'cause __  
__He sent you to me_

Als die dunkle Figur seinen Zauberstab für den tödlichen Zauberspruch anhob, presste James seine Zähne zusammen und dachte ein letztes Mal an diese wunderschönen grünen Augen.

_On angel's wings __  
__An angelical formation __  
__Angel's wings __  
__Like letters in the sky __  
__Now I know __  
__No matter what the question __  
__Love is the answer __  
__It's written on angel's wings __  
__Love is the answer __  
__It's written on angel's wings_

**Ende**


End file.
